Aruto Hiden
is a 22-year-old aspiring comedian who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. Originally uninterested in taking up the position, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by MetsubouJinrai.NET and reluctantly became for the sake of pursuing his dreams of making people smile. History Aruto Hiden is a young man who aims to be a comedian despite not sparking laughter to his audience. After his grandfather passed away, Aruto suddenly inherits Hiden Intelligence according to his will, appointed as the second CEO of the company. Although he was originally not interested in being the president of a large company, the HumaGears gets sabotaged from the hacking terrorists, MetsubouJinrai.NET, forcing Aruto to receive the Zero-One Driver and become Kamen Rider Zero-One! A man who was appointed as the next president of Hiden Intelligence decided to put himself in a battle over AI. He will not only fight MetsubouJinrai.NET, but also "A.I.M.S.", which are hostile to AI growth and are only interested in the advancement of humanity. Other Events Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer to be added Personality Aruto is a cheerful individual who loves to make people laugh, and doesn't give up even if he fails to do so. Despite this cheerful trait, he will not hesitate to fight back against people who threaten that happiness. To this end, he reluctantly becomes a Kamen Rider not to be a company president, but to be someone who can protect the peace. During mid-battles, he will say . Appearances In Other Media Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Zero-One is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Valkyrie and the . Video Games Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Zero-One, alongside Vulcan and Valkyrie will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. zerozero.JPG|Kamen Rider Zero-One card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Zero-One is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Formshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Rising Hopper = Rising Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49.0 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Zero-One's chartreuse yellow grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Rising Hopper consists of the following parts: * - The head. ** - Rising Hopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the wearer's capabilities. ** - The Zero-One system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signalling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - The antenna. By adopting an active method for performing directional control by changing the phase and wavelength, it is possible to detect even the smell by introducing the state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** - The compound eyes. Different image sensors of the method are assembled in a compound eye shape, it is possible to extract a variety of information, including thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. In addition, it is also possible to view high-altitude observation information from the communication satellite . * - The chestplate. It comes with a built-in the respiratory and hearing device and the ability of the wearer is extended by reproducing the function of the grasshopper as well as protecting the chest and abdomen. * - The collar armor piece, made of soft metal armor by neuronal connection of the wearer's body using a pseudo-impulse, to provide a reflection speed to correspond to the calculation speed obtained by the data link with the communication satellite Zea. * - The shoulders, made of , with a Knoop hardness of 8200, the shape with excellent aerodynamics disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and shells, and by deflecting it, it increases the defense performance and reduces the air resistance on itself Improve even motility. * - The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber Hiden Hexa Fiber with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber Hiden Amorphous Line, and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor n-NA, a kind of non-Newtonian fliud with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as a basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. * - The arms. Allows the Rise Architect to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. * - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the grip power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. * - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device , allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. * - The shin guards. It is equipped with a dampening device dubbed which absorbs the shocks created by propelling one of the ground and landing, preventing the user's ;egs from self-destructing. Protects the shins and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the capabilities of the wearer. * - The feet. It is made of Hiden Alloy, with a Knoop hardness of 8200, increasing the destructiveness of kicks and defensive power. This form's finisher is the : Zero-One runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, Zero-One Episodes 1-2 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. The Flying Falcon Progrise Key is also shared with Kamen Rider Jin. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzerhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B0VxryvBv1c/ - Biting Shark= Biting Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's dark cyan shark-based form, accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Flaming Tiger= Flaming Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Freezing Bear= Freezing Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's vivid cyan polar bear-based form, accessed by using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Breaking Mammoth= Breaking Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's sliver mammoth-based mecha form, accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - }} - Super= is Zero-One's upgraded form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Shining Assault Hopper= Shining Assault Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fusion form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. }} }} Equipment Devices *Hiden Zero-One Driver - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Risephone- Zero-One's personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine. *Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Calibur *Authorise Buster Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zero-OneArmor. https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/918/ It is dated 2019, but is shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as Rider. KRZiO-Zero-One Ridewatch.png|Zero-One Ridewatch zerooneinactive.JPG|Zero-One Ridewatch (Inactive) Relationships - Enemies= *Horobi: ? *Jin: ? - Family= *Soreo Hiden: Aruto's father *Korenosuke Hiden: Aruto's grandfather }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Aruto Hiden is portrayed by . His suit actor is , who took over the role as leading suit actor for the main Riders starting with the Reiwa era, succeeding Seiji Takaiwa. Nawata was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Genm, Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya), and most recently Kamen Rider Geiz. Notes *Zero-One shares similarities with and is possibly a homage to Kamen Rider 1: **They are both the first Rider that debut in their representative era. **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "one" in their name. *Zero-One is the first main lead Kamen Rider in over 30 years in a TV series that is entirely themed after a grasshopper, with the last one being Kamen Rider Black RX. **Technically, Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) also has a grasshopper motif, but only on the legs of his Tatoba and Gatakiriba Combo forms. **Kamen Rider Double also had a grasshopper motif. But the Gaia Memories were the main part of the motif. *Zero-One is the second primary Rider to have a main form colored yellow after Kamen Rider Agito. **However, since Agito's shade of yellow is gold, Zero-One is the first primary Rider to be colored in the hue of yellow. *Zero-One's main form borrows from the first Riders of the two previous eras: **Kuuga's Rising Forms. **Rider 1 having the codename of Hopper. *Coincidentally, Zero-One's base form and upgrade form use names announced by Decade's K-Touch in a Strongest Form variant for the first two Heisei Riders' Final Forms, Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form, and Agito's Shining Form. *Like Rentaro Kagura and Rento Makina, it's possible Aruto's history as a Kamen Rider was created by Kamen Rider Zi-O, in the post-credit scene of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, through his unintentional dreaming ability. *According to the first episode, Aruto is 22 years old, however his actor Fumiya Takahashi is 18 years old. *Aruto's failure gag to make people laugh is similar to from . Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Heroes